


my key on your chain

by liesmith



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: I promise, M/M, Tumblr request, boys just enjoyin a nice day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: living together pretty much feels the same as living aloneorwhere did the time go?





	my key on your chain

Aleks moved in a couple of months ago but somehow they still kept missing each other, barely registering another body in the smaller apartment. Even Mishka seems like a ghost and when Brett’s home, he’s usually too tired to do anything but cuddle with her and even then, as soon as she knows Aleks is home, she betrays his love and goes to the blond instead, which is something Brett doesn’t even get to do most of the time, but it would be silly to be jealous of a dog.

Right?

So Brett toughs it out, goes day to day with seeing Aleks in the one place they really shouldn’t be kissing and feeling each other up and stuff, and just pretends it’s not totally killing him on the inside, like the delicious smog of California. By some fucking miracle, they both manage to have a day where Aleks isn’t doing his goofy veelogging and Brett, Brett could skip a day for food shopping. They could always order out and, generally, that was Aleks’ normal diet. It’d just be Brett, with his old man body, that’d regret it the next day.

Brett still does his normal things, though. Leaves Aleks in bed, goes to the gym, gets them Starbucks and comes in to a quiet home. Even Mishka isn’t out and about, probably still tucked against Aleks in bed. 

Fuck him for thinking the norm, though, because when he enters the kitchen to set their coffees down, there’s food on his tiny table, but no Aleks. Brett hesitates, setting their drinks down by two plates, respectively, and then… it’s probably best to find Aleks, because if he didn’t do this, then some stranger broke into his place and that’s not the worst thing Brett could face right now, but he was really looking forward to one goddamn day with his boyfriend.

He doesn’t have to look far. The showers running and Brett quietly knocks on the door before poking his head in and gets a bark for it. Mishka’s sitting by the door, annoyed that she’s been nudged a little from her sleeping spot, and Aleks pushes the shower door over a bit to squint at Brett.

“Oh, dude. Hey.”

“What’s in the kitchen?”

“Star… Starta….Strata?”

“You made a casserole for breakfast?”

“No, dumbass. I made starta last night for today,” The eye roll from Aleks just… goes through Brett, like a knife, and he just stares dumbfounded.

Aleks knew how to cook?

It takes a moment for his brain to click and Brett laughs, eyes crinkling. “You cooked me breakfast?”

“Don’t act so surprised, asshole! Can I finish my shower or are you gonna keep twenty-one questioning me?”

Brett just grins and closes the door, feeling so… incredibly warm. Aleks made him breakfast. Or ordered it. Or something. At this point, Brett doesn’t care if there’s some professional chef hiding in here, lurking and waiting for their response to the food. Aleks did something for him.

So Brett just goes back to the kitchen, and sits, and waits. He’s sucked down half his coffee and played with his silverware for longer then he wants to admit before Aleks finally comes out, dressed comfortable with a wet head. He just gives Brett a look when he sits across from him, brows furrowed.

“You’ve been… sitting here?”

“Yeah.”

“Why are you like this?”

Brett just melts, smiling and laughing as he lifts from his chair, leaning over to kiss Aleks, who responds in the like and when they pull away, he’s laughing too.

“Idiot,” Brett responds, voice warm and chest full, “you’re such an idiot.”

Aleks just ducks his head, picking up a fork and stabbing into the strata. “Yeah, I know.”

Someone’s phone rings and they both ignore it. One of Brett’s legs press into one of Aleks’ as they eat. Mishka eventually finds her way to them and sits underneath the table, head on Aleks’ foot. It doesn’t even taste bad, if Aleks really did cook it, and Brett…

He couldn’t ask for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> some more hundarhd tumblr requests bc im still gay
> 
> boydamsel @ tumblr if ur interested in any requests


End file.
